Sunsets and Conversation
by Sephora7
Summary: Danny is feeling down after he feels it's his fault that an innocent bystander gets hurt in the middle of a battle. While sitting on the ledge of Titan's Tower roof blaming himself, Robin joins him soon after to prove him otherwise. One-Shot. Robin and Danny friend bonding. Maybe just a teeny tiny bit implied RavenXDanny. R&R!


A/N: Hey guys, Sephora back in! I had to get this one-shot off my chest, and I'm not really sure how I like it, so we'll see. Anyways if you are interested, I'm currently writing the fifth chapter for Every Rose Has Its Thorns, and I am sooo excited for the upcoming events for that story, so check it out! Enjoy the one-shot!

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titan's, or Danny Phantom

* * *

The wind was calming, blowing across his face gesturing him to follow, and the view was breathtaking as he watched the sun set with its many wonderful colors. It made him wonder slightly what it would be like to be the sun. Giving hope to people as it rose anew each day or sending a job well done as it set for another starry night. Not to mention the ocean. Endless blues and greens that formed waves as they aimlessly made their way to shore, constantly moving, never ending.

Although his eyes were set on the beautiful sunset that reached down to meet the ocean, Danny's mind was elsewhere. In fact, he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice the figure that came to sit beside him on the ledge of Titan's Tower with one arm slung over a raised knee.

"It wasn't your fault." A voice rang out, and Danny immediately tensed up, making the person next to him sight. He wasn't expecting anyone to be out here with him, but then again, Robin never left anyone behind.

Robin listened as Danny snorted, but made no move to reply and he was tempted to sigh again. Why couldn't he just see reason?

"You did all you could, the girl's lucky she didn't end up with more than a broken arm." Robin tried again and waited for Danny to respond. He knew he would eventually, that much he had learned from the young teen. Danny always gave you an answer.

Robin simply waited in comfortable silence for Danny to respond. In truth Danny knew that he did all he could do, but he kept thinking that just maybe he could've done something more to help.

"I just wish there was some way to prevent what happened at all, she didn't deserve any injury, it wasn't even her fight." Danny finally answered after a few minutes and peered up to the sky that was beginning to turn a dark blue. He loved the stars, he seemed to always have a fascination with them, and space. Being out in the vast area he felt so…free.

But even the stars couldn't hold back the guilt he felt tonight…and pain, yes he was also in pain. He took a quick note to take some ibuprofen later.

Danny felt a strong hand on his shoulder, but suddenly pull back as he winced in response. Trying to save the girl had brutal consequences. She was just a bystander, in the middle of a battle. It was supposed to be an easy get in, get out job for the Titans, but Cinderblock had other plans. Upon spying the girl, he had sent a huge boulder in her direction, and Danny was the only one who could react in time in that particular situation considering the other Titan's were either preoccupied, or simply too far away. Mustering up his strength, Danny had none too gently pushed the girl out of the way in his hurry to get there in time, and barely got her inches out of the way before the boulder fell on him. Unable to put up a shield in time, Danny had crumpled underneath the weight and he heard himself cry out in pure agony. It had landed squarely on his left shoulder and back immediately rendering him useless for the remainder of the fight.

Danny shuddered at the memory that happened just a few hours ago. The overwhelming pain was enough to send him into unconsciousness, and he had woken up to see Raven in his face, concern written over her usually nonchalant one as she bandaged him up. Later that day Danny had learned although the girl had survived, she had suffered a broken arm, no doubt form the harsh push he had caused. Knowing that he had unintentionally hurt her while trying to save the poor girls life send wave of guilt after another as he tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault. He did all he could do. But it was his fault, it was his doing. He hurt her.

Robin sensed his anguish, and his eyebrows wrinkled together as he frowned.

"We can't predict what's going to happen next, you did all you could do to save her, and you did. You sacrificed your well-being for someone you didn't even know. That's a true Hero." He reasoned gently and didn't bother to convince him any further. He knew Danny had heard, and would understand sooner or later.

He watched as Danny nodded once, acknowledging his statement as he continued to look at the sky with sadness tracing his blue irises. He also knew Danny longed to be an astronaut, but his hero status prevented it, and for that Robin sympathized with the young teen.

"It's scary to think that she could've…died." Danny swallowed hard.

"I don't think I could've live knowing that she died, and in couldn't stop it."

Robin had expected this, he actually thought about that often himself. How he could keep living knowing someone died because of his job, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"But she didn't die Danny you saved her just in time." Robin calmly answered back, that's what he always told himself every time he had a close call with an innocent bystander. Apparently that wasn't enough for the halfa, who tore his eyes from the sky and stared straight at the Titan's leader. Robin hated when he did that, his gaze was intense.

"So what happens when one day it's not just in time? When one day, we can't save someone?" Danny asked bringing back reality. Truthfully, not everyone could be saved, and he feared that one day he couldn't be there in time to protect someone. How could he live with that? He stared at his teammate willing him with his mind to answer. Robin never failed him as his teammate, or friend.

"We never give up hope that someone can always be saved, and they always will be. We give it our all, and if that doesn't work we will find another way. We will always find a way." Was Robin's response, and Danny couldn't help but let out a small smile as he peered into Robin's domino mask. Robin was always so sure, so determined to keep him and his team afloat. But what Danny didn't realize, is that it worked both ways.

Robin always counted on Danny no matter what. Somehow he could always find a way to pull through, and he never gave up. The two boys were so alike, maybe that's why they got along so well, Robin mused.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Robin noticed a slight change in his teammate's demeanor. Danny sat up a little straighter, and his face had a look of content as he stared up at the stars once more. The sunset was gone by now, all that was left was a few traces of light from where the sun had once stood.

Robin looked up as Danny slowly stood to his feet and turned to face him, signature childlike grin on his face reminding every one of his youth.

"I think I'm gonna fly." He said as the rings appeared around his waist, changing him into his alter ego. Robin grinned in response while taking out his grappling hook.

"Race you to the park."

"Think you can handle a race with Danny Phantom, Boy Wonder?" Danny asked, playful grin written over his face. Robin simply smirked,

"Please, the question is: Can you handle a race with Robin, leader of the Teen Titan's?"

Both boys readied themselves to take off of the roof of Titan's Tower, when Raven's voice rang through the air stopping them both in their tracks.

"There's no way you're going to fly with injuries like that." She said monotonously and pin pointed a knowing look at Danny, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. It was then they realized that there was no way they were having that race tonight. Danny grumbled at the face that he wasn't allowed to fly. Even if he tried, Raven was right, flying with injuries would be painful, and stupid. He sent a pleading look to Robin, who had a firm face finalizing that decision. As a leader, he had to watch out for his team's well-being, it would be consequential to allow Danny to race now that he thought about it. Danny sighed in defeat, even if he wanted to go out and fly, Robin and Raven could easily restrain him in his weakened state.

So instead of leaping from the roof like he had intended, he reluctantly walked back inside to follow a victorious Raven. Before walking inside, he turned back to Robin who was silently watching him leave. Danny regarded him for a moment before smiling goofily.

"Thanks."

"That's what teammates are for, picking each other up when they're down."

Danny nodded, accepting that, that was Robin's way of saying you're welcome.

Robin watched Danny leave after Raven before turning back to look out at the ocean. He smiled appreciatively at the beautiful sight. His smile turned into a determined smirk as he ran straight off of the ledge plunging down to the ocean, his grappling hook the only thing keeping him from falling to his death.

'Raven never said I couldn't fly' He thought, even though he knew she was in no authority to tell him otherwise. He flew into the night anyway.

* * *

A/N: ehh, I don't know how I like it, read and review! I may change the ending, it's a bit goofy and cliché.


End file.
